


Midnight

by waywardriot



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, lots of side characters and some ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardriot/pseuds/waywardriot
Summary: The year was heading into 2019, and even through the anxiety, Roxas was giddy, although he hid it well. Every year made him excited as he told himself that maybe,maybethis would be the year that he kissed Sora.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year's eve! this is a little messy because of the amount of characters, but it would have felt wrong not to have all of their friends in it.

Roxas was still slightly baffled by holiday parties with his friends. He’d never in his life had this many good friends; even after a few years of knowing them, the novelty never wore off. He dealt with typical parties as a teenager, strangers drinking and grinding and generally making unwise decisions, and he was glad to be free of that—he much preferred the intimate setting where he knew everyone and could predict their actions.

He had been spending most of the New Year’s party somewhat on the sidelines, taking great amusement in watching as his friends got progressively drunker and stupider the closer they got to midnight—but the real reason he was on the outside was because of his mounting anxiety over the clock.

The year was heading into 2019, and even through the anxiety, Roxas was giddy, although he hid it well. Every year made him excited as he told himself that maybe, _maybe_ this would be the year that he kissed Sora.

It was something that literally no one except Xion and Lea knew about, but he’d had the biggest crush on Sora for basically… as long as he could remember? From that very first moment he saw him walk straight into a pole on campus, he knew he was totally fucked. Sora was his opposite, bright and shining and friendly where he was withdrawn and cynical; he honestly thought it was a miracle that they had become friends, but that seemed to be the inevitable once you were pulled into Sora’s orbit. Roxas was the cold, dead rock floating through space, and Sora was the sun with an unavoidable pull.

It had genuinely been the best few years of his life as being around Sora had found himself forcefully crammed into his friend group; he actually had more than one close friend for the first time in his life, and he’d gotten out more than ever, making all kinds of wonderful memories. It was overwhelming, sure, but it gave him more happiness and confidence about life.

Not enough confidence to kiss his best friend, of course. That would take a miracle.

* * *

“I have no one to kiss tonight!” Sora pouted overdramatically for the fifth time that night, flinging himself on the couch, head in Kairi’s lap.

Kairi took a long swig from her champagne flute while she ran a hand through Sora’s untamable hair. “You can join me here in the single club, Sora.”

“Kai, we told you that you can get in on this!” Naminé giggled from across the room with Xion perched on her lap, and Kairi shot them a wink and blew a kiss.

“I’ll kiss you,” Riku snorted into his drink, and Sora laughed uproariously, lightly kicking him from across the couch.

Ventus, ever the friendly one, teased, “You can kiss me!” 

Vanitas looped his arms around Ventus’s neck. “If you kiss my boyfriend, I’ll end you,” he scowled, and Ventus tried to bat him away with a sappy grin.

“There are too many couples,” Sora continued whining. “I’m _lonely_!”

Riku laughed, patting Sora’s head. “There are literally three couples, calm down.” Sora muttered into his drink in response, and all Roxas could think about was _him_ being the one to kiss that scowl off his face.

Sometimes, Roxas had thought that there was a chance Sora liked him; the problem was that he was naturally a very touchy person, so it was hard to tell where friendship ended and romance began. Him sitting in Kairi’s lap and kissing her on the cheek definitely wasn’t romance, but was it romance when he hugged Roxas and spun him around the room until he was dizzy and giggling?

Probably not, but a man can dream.

Roxas was jolted out of this daydream by Xion depositing herself in his lap—her previous spot having been taken by Kairi—and nearly slopping her drink onto him.

“Rooooxas,” she crooned. “Stop moping!”

“I’m not moping,” he pouted, definitely moping.

Xion put her cup down to poke her fingers onto his cheeks, pushing them into a smile. “It’s New Year’s! Have fun with us!”

Roxas smacked her hands away with a laugh. “Xi, you’re drunk. I’m not sure if I want to know what your idea of fun is.”

“Nothing bad! Now, _stop_ ,” she commanded, emphatically booping his nose, “moping over Sora and come play games.”

Roxas rolled his eyes but decided to indulge her, if only to keep her from loudly proclaiming his hopeless crush to their entire friend group. When he muttered his agreement, she happily pulled him off the couch, dragging him over to where most of the others were sitting in a circle.

Xion got giggly and very spatially unaware when she was drunk, so she unceremoniously let go of Roxas and flung him pretty much _directly_ into Sora’s lap—although he couldn’t be sure that actually was just a drunk mishap.

“Oh, shit, Sora, I’m sorry!” Roxas babbled, trying to scramble out of the way.

“Chill out, Roxas,” Sora laughed, “it’s fine! Let me help you.” With practically no effort at all, he put his hands on Roxas’s waist and hefted him up and into the empty space next to him.

“You did that like he weighed nothing at all!” someone yelled mockingly.

Sora grinned. “Just like a couple of grapes!”

Roxas would have been offended if it were anyone else—he had a thing about his small size—but given it was Sora, he let it slide, laughing and bumping their shoulders together. He’d let anything Sora did slide—Sora could literally punch him in the face, and he would still be enamored.

“Stop flirting and let’s play,” Vanitas drawled, Riku snickering and bumping his fist. Lea even gave a large chortle at this as him and Xion shared knowing glances.

Roxas, of course, began immediately blushing and was starting to stammer out an excuse when Sora laughed it off with a cocky, “Oh, yes, of course, guys.” This made Roxas grow even redder because holy shit, was Sora acknowledging he was flirting? Or was that a badly placed joke like he was prone to doing?

“You’re all dicks,” Roxas muttered, and Xion punched him in the side with an affectionate grin.

Turns out the others were playing a game of Cards Against Humanity, which was rather unfortunate for Roxas because of how sexual it could get—but that just calls for more alcohol. Despite Xion’s protests, he stole her cup and drank half of it in one go, ready to forget his gay issues.

* * *

Others gradually peeled off the group, going for more drinking or video games. Ventus and Vanitas were draped over each other on the couch, Vanitas trying to convince Ventus to leave while Ventus, halfway drunk, cooed at him about how he loved him. Naminé and Xion were aggressively playing Mario Kart, trying to physically attack each other to distract the other (Naminé could get surprisingly aggressive during these times, and Roxas wouldn’t dare cross her). Terra and Aqua were talking quietly on the couch, taking it slow as they were the designated drivers. Kairi, Riku, and Lea were loudly singing along to some song playing on the radio, Kairi in Riku’s lap with her hands squishing his cheeks in sync with the lyrics.

Roxas had been somewhat in the corner watching Xion and Naminé battle for dominance, and Sora—finally—came over and sat next to him, leaning fully on him without hesitation. Roxas was feeling slightly more confident with alcohol buzzing in his veins and wrapping around his heart, so he slung an arm around Sora’s shoulders, squishing him closer.

“You know I love you, Rox, right?” Sora hummed as he snuggled closer, hand clenched into the back of Roxas’s shirt.

Roxas knew Sora was at least slightly tipsy and an affectionate drinker, so while the words sent the butterflies in his stomach into a storm, he ignored it. There was no subtext behind it. Of course. 

“Yeah, I know, Sor.”

“You’re my best friend!” Sora proclaimed loudly. “Okay, besides Kairi and Riku, but that’s different. You,” he said, emphasized by a finger poking his cheek, “are my best friend.”

“You’re my best friend too,” Roxas chuckled. It was absolutely endearing when Sora was like this, giddy and overly sentimental. He was already impossibly cute on his own, but acting like this made Roxas want to sweep him off his feet and kiss him breathless.

Sora laid his head on Roxas’s shoulder, getting even more touchy. “It’s a new year, so you can’t leave me, Roxy.”

“I’m not leaving,” he smiled earnestly. “I’ve been here for years, so you can’t get rid of me now.” Sora looked at him with a smile that was absolutely dripping with affection, and it made Roxas’s mouth go dry.

At that moment, Naminé called out to Roxas to join their game; Xion jabbed her in the side with a targeted look, and Naminé’s eyes went wide. Xion shook her head exasperatedly in answer, Naminé giving an embarrassed shrug—they were so in tune that they managed to have whole conversations without words, and Roxas was totally out of the loop on this.

“Oh, fuck, Mario Kart!” Sora yelled, volume control failing him in his drunk state as he grabbed Roxas by the hand to drag him over.

Roxas was absolutely delighted by his fingers interlaced with Sora’s—he was so warm and his palms were slightly sweaty and kind of gross, but Roxas didn’t mind. He never minded when it was Sora.

They played until the clock neared midnight, the others growing rowdier with the passing time. Some were trying to figure out how to work the party poppers, copious amounts of confetti already covering their heads like dandruff. Vanitas was arranging _more_ shots with Ventus hanging off his arm in a feeble attempt to discourage him. Kairi had an entire bag full of the silly 2019 glasses, forcing them on people’s faces—an unwise decision as she nearly poked several people’s eyes out in her drunk state. She attempted to shove a pair onto Roxas as he fought her off, giggling and yelling. In return, Sora snatched the glasses from Kairi and got them onto Roxas while he was stunned.

“You look so cute with glasses!” Sora proclaimed.

“Here’s a pair for Sora,” Kairi winked, placing them in Roxas’s hands and going off to find her next victim.

Roxas blushed heavily while placing them on Sora and muttered, “You do too…”

Sora squeezed Roxas into a hug before dragging him up and to the TV where the others gathered. “It’s almost time!”

After a few more fraught minutes of trying to gather everyone just in time, they started chanting the countdown to the clock, watching the shining ball drop down in a symbolic count to the end of Roxas’s life. He had resigned himself to another holiday of friendship; the anxious thoughts racing around his head were too much to mount.

Sora was the loudest of all, eyes shining with stupid glasses and a tiara propped haphazardly on his head, channeling his shouts onto the ceiling. That sight was the proverbial Cupid’s arrow striking him fatally in the heart, firmly shoved in and twisted until he bled.

In that moment, Roxas decided that he would die either way—death by having to live with his crush rotting inside him or death by rejection and isolation—so fuck it.

As Sora proclaimed the new year and the couples toasted it in, Roxas grabbed his face and smashed their lips together before Sora could even finish the cheer. Toy glasses smashed together and a cup was dropped and teeth struck, but he was so perfectly happy. This was the way he belonged, hands cupping his best friend’s face with the taste of Sora’s beer on his lips.

He pulled back quickly, heart leaping into his throat with concern at Sora’s reaction, but he didn’t even have time to catch a glimpse of his face before he was overdramatically dipped down, soft lips on his again, an overjoyed laugh resounding in his ears.

They were interrupted by a loud scream, and Sora dropped Roxas with a start, promptly losing his own balance and falling on top of him. They ended up on the ground in a tangle of limbs and strangled laughs and spilled alcohol.

“FI—NA—LLY!” Riku cheered, each syllable punctuated with a clap.

“Shut up, dick!” Roxas laughed, hiding his face in the crook of Sora’s neck, fingers curled into his shirt. He was being squished and his back hurt from the fall, but he didn’t fucking care at all, despite his embarrassment.

“We’ve all been waiting for this,” Aqua laughed softly, love for her friends in her eyes. “Enough of you being lonely and single,” she continued teasing, pulling Terra closer.

Vanitas called out, “Riku, you owe me twenty bucks!”

As Riku let out a loud ‘fuck!’, Sora looked utterly confused. “What are you talking about?”

“We had a bet on who would kiss who first,” Vanitas smirked. “I knew Sora would be too oblivious to do it first.”

Sora gave a fake pout. “I knew! I just get shy…” and everyone let out a laugh at how untrue that was.

“Did literally everyone here know about how we felt?” Roxas groaned.

“Everyone here has eyes,” Lea laughed. “You didn’t even need to tell me and Xion for us to know.”

“I literally hate all of you,” Roxas proclaimed as he detangled himself from Sora, sitting up. Sora refused to let go of him, arms still looped around his waist and nearly sitting in his lap.

Xion crooned from her spot next to Lea, “I think they need a room.”

Sora grinned and leaned his head on Roxas’s shoulder. “Nah. You guys get to deal with us now after all the suffering you’ve put _us_ through.”

Promptly, Sora pulled him into another kiss, and all the shouts faded away from Roxas's consciousness.

* * *

It took far too much time for Roxas, but once the novelty of mocking wore off for the others, they scattered—the fun having been ended by Aqua cutting them off from alcohol—some finding places to pass out asleep and a few leaving for their own homes. Sora and Roxas found themselves in Sora’s room, Kairi snuggled up with Naminé on the floor.

When they entered, Roxas immediately fell face-first onto the bed, groaning into the pillow loudly. “That was so embarrassing…”

Sora fell onto the bed next to him and slung an arm across his waist. “Worth it though, right?”

Roxas pulled his head out of the pillow to look at him, and Sora’s radiant smile made his heart skip so many beats he thought he was clinically dead. His smile was filled with more fondness than he was used to, and he could visibly see the affection in his eyes. His heart melting, he tugged Sora close enough to feel his breath on his face. “Yeah, it was.”

Sora pulled him into a kiss, and with no one to see—the girls were thankfully dead asleep and snoring—he let himself fall into it, placing a hand at the small of Sora’s back to pull him closer. 

It wasn’t a heated kiss, just tender in the way that made Roxas feel like a teenager again; Sora was always like that, full of sweetness and an infectious joy that you couldn’t help but smile at. Kissing him felt like the most natural thing in the world, and he decided that was his new favorite thing.

He was happy to quite literally fall into the new year with one of his best friends by his side and pressed against his lips; with Sora’s giggles and gentle touches worming their way under his skin and straight into his heart, he knew this year would be better than any before it.


End file.
